


The Winston Bishop Saga

by cecilia095



Category: New Girl
Genre: A Much Overdue Winston!Fic, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 16:45:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5974465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cecilia095/pseuds/cecilia095
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The person that Winston loves most in this world isn't a person. It's a cat, it's a friggin' cat, and goddamnit, at least Furguson loves him back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Winston Bishop Saga

**Author's Note:**

> Everyone Winston's ever loved, and the ones who (rarely) loved him back, in thirteen parts.
> 
> I was itching to write a Winston-only fic, so: Here it is!

**THE HOTTEST GIRL IN THE THIRD GRADE, 1990**

The first time Winston Bishop gets rejected he's nine years old. 

It's Valentine's Day, and  _No, Miller, no, Miller, that's my girl!_.

Nick gives the hottest girl in the third grade a Valentine, and she hugs him, and Winston cries behind the bleachers at recess. 

—

**CECE, 2011**

Schmidt gets to her first, because, well, any guy Winston's ever known beats him to the girl. (They always have.)

He still thinks she's ten kinds of cool anyway (and hot, because,  _well_ ).

"Make me a sandwich," she demands, and he races to the kitchen even though he knows she's probably thinking about the way Schmidt is waiting up on the roof for her. He doesn't exactly get the vibe of the whole thing, but at the end of the day, Schmidt's his friend, and Schmidt deserves some action, too. (Even if Winston very silently called 'dibs' on Cece first.)

"You don't like nice guys, do you?", he asks, setting a turkey-and-cheese sandwich with chips on the side in front of her. Cece just stares at the plate.

She laughs, and then she shrugs, and she doesn't even eat the damn sandwich. "Hm. You know what. I guess I really don't."

—

**SHELBY, 2012**

He loves her more than any of the other girls he's ever (thought he) loved. 

Shelby's great. No, she is, and -- Okay, they haven't had sex since Labor Day, and it's probably just her Time of the Month, or something.

"For three months?", Schmidt asks with a snicker, and then he pounds his fist down on the kitchen counter, and  _damn_ , who knew Schmidt cared about Winston's sex life this much. "We need to get you laid, my man."

"You don't think I'm working on it?", Winston retorts.

"Well..."

He breaks up with Shelby on Halloween, and two days later she comes by the loft for her things. -- A scented candle, a hairbrush, and her copy of  _Crazy Stupid Love_ on DVD.

"Love is crazy, and love is stupid, and I don't think you ever loved me, Shelby," he says when the DVD is still in his hands. 

—

**DAISY, 2013**

Daisy's not like anyone he's ever slept with before -- (even if his list isn't as long as Nick or Schmidt's).

She kisses him senseless during, and when they both finish, she smiles at him and says, "Not too bad".

Winston grabs her bra off of the floor and offers to put it back on for her, because that's just who Winston is.

"You're good, I got it," Daisy says, and then she asks, "You don't do this too often, do you?"

Winston's too embarrassed to say no, so he just smiles and asks if this is going to be a thing.

—

**STILL DAISY, STILL 2013**

It is a thing.

For like...

Okay, Daisy is a cheater, and she's not a size  _thirteen_ in basketball shoes, and God, Winston's crying over a girl in a dark bedroom and suddenly life feels like a Rom-Com Gone Wrong. (Note to self: Throw out any rom-coms you own, Winnie. Only watch sports from now on, and pretend you're not sensitive, and stop going for women all-together. You have a cat now.)

Nick barges into his room mid-cry, and Nick is overly-sexed and overly  _in love_ or whatever, because he and Jess are this  _thing_ and they're  _happy_. Winston loves Nick, and Winston loves Jess, but he throws a basketball shoe -- (ha) -- at Nick anyway. "You trying to watch a grown man cry or something?"

—

**FURGUSON, 2013**

The person that Winston loves most in this world isn't a person. It's a cat, it's a friggin' _cat_ , and goddamnit, at least Furguson loves him back.

—

**RANDOM HOOKUPS, 2013-2014**

Winston's bad at one-night stands. No, like, super, embarrassingly bad.

He's leaving this girl's apartment and she's  _itching_ for him to just get out without her roommates seeing.

"Are you sure I can't make you breakfast, girl?", he offers when he's buttoning up his pants. 

She just glares at him. "Are you serious." Not even a question. "What don't you get about leaving in the morning?"

He gets back to the loft at nine, and Nick is cooking (-- um, attempting to cook) eggs for Jess, and they're smiling at each other over the counter, and he  _wants that_. 

—

**JESS, 2014**

Jess breaks up with Nick. Or Nick breaks up with Jess. He can't remember how Jess told the story the first three times, or how Nick told it three times after, or -- 

Okay, Winston's not The Mess in this loft anymore, no sir. 

"I think," Jess starts, and she lowers the volume of the TV, almost mutes  _Dirty Dancing_ completely, "that in 2020, if nothing else works out for me, I'm going to marry you, Winston."

Winston hands her another Kleenex, because  _snot alert_ , and then he says, "But I'm not your type."

"But you're  _Winston_ ," she says through her tears, as if that, the fact that he's Winston, is supposed to mean something. 

—

**NICK, 2014**

"Still hung up on Jess?", Winston asks when they're alone at the loft. Jess and Schmidt are at Pottery Barn. Something about needing a new apothecary table, which no, they don't need whatever _that_ is.

Nick's like, "Duh. We broke up last week, man. I'm all weird about it. Yesterday, I drank pink wine and cried over an episode of  _Oprah_."

"Was it the 'You get a car!' one?"

Nick looks like. Okay, like  _shit_ , but Winston doesn't want to hurt his feelings.

"You're the longest relationship I've had with anyone," Nick says, and it scares him, because he widens his eyes and mumbles an almost-inaudible, ' _Oh shit_ '.

"Hey, I'm a great Life Partner!", Winston argues, and Nick's all, "You know what man, yes you are."

—

**ALY, 2015**

"Just uh, don't go falling in love with me, 'cause I'm lovable as hell."

"I think I'll be okay."

—

**KC, 2015-2016**

Infatuation. He learned that word when he was ten, when Nick wouldn't stop talking about the hottest girl in the fourth grade and Mrs. Miller was all, "It's not  _love_ , boys, it's  _infatuation_. Nicky, get your head out of your ass and do your homework."

KC's the same thing. At first: She's sweet, and she's great, and she hates the police but she likes him, so. Whatever. It's cool.

But they're four months in --  _Official_ ,  _legit, she's-letting-me-call-her-my-girlfriend-what-the-actual-hell_ in -- when KC stops calling him, when KC posts a picture of her face touching another dude's face on Instagram, when, "Oh, were we still a thing? I didn't know." (That's what they all say).

—

**CECE, 2016**

He cares about her. Like, he's so sad about getting wasted and picking out the Ugliest Wedding Dress In Mankind with her, and then he thinks,  _If you liked nice guys back in 2011, this could've been our wedding_ , for like, a half of a second. (Okay, fine, a full second, but then he stopped.)

Cece smiles at him in a way he's never seen her smile at him before, and then she asks him to be her bridesmaid --  _Bridesman_?, if that's a thing. -- and he says he'd love to, because he's Winston and maybe he was born to be The World's First Bridesman, or something, and never anyone's husband or a groom or. Whatever.

Cece loops her arm through his when they leave the bridal shop, and then she says, "I'm really glad you're my friend, Winston."

—

**ALY, 2016**

This part confuses him.

Like, when he retells the story to himself in his head, he's -- She's the Smart Cop, he's the Dumb Cop, and they're not supposed to  _do this_.

One day, they're at the bar once everyone leaves, and Aly orders them two more beers and then slides in closer to him. Her knee is on his knee, and he doesn't think they've ever been this close before. 

" _You_ are the kind of guy I need, Winston," she says, and he just asks her if she's drunk. "A little, but no, like..."

She talks about "magic". The conversation she and Winston and Nick had about "magic", and finding it, and how, no, no one does.

He doesn't mean to sound corny, but he  _is_ Winston. "So are you -- Am I -- I'm your 'magic'?"

"Well when you say it like  _that_ ," she says, and then she takes the empty beer bottle next to her and points it at him, "it sounds lame."

Winston rubs his lips together and waits for her to say something else.

"But yeah, I guess that's what I'm saying."

And then she kisses him, right there in the middle of the bar.


End file.
